


Assumptions

by allourheroes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey hates losing, but it might be better to do it gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> No idea. Just a tiny little thing I wrote and figured I might as well post on here.

"I know she’s cheating on me," Aubrey says, stiff. "With you," she grits out.

Beca pulls her headphones off, eyes wide. “What?”

"Chloe," Aubrey says, following it with a small whimper. She smiles icily and Beca had thought they were over this.

"What—what about her?" To be honest, Beca had missed the beginning of the conversation, wrapped up in her newest mash-up.

"Look," the blonde restrains herself from a twitch—or something else, Beca isn’t sure. "I’m just letting you know that I’m not going to fight for her when it’s obvious I’ve lost." She sucks in a deep breath, "And a lady takes her losses gracefully. Sometimes."

Beca is no less lost. “Wait. What is this about? Back up.” She blinks.

"I know you’re screwing Chloe, and I’m here to bow out." She emphasizes it with a small bow and the stiff wave of her arm.

"You’re with Chloe?" Beca bursts out.

"Are—are you not?" Aubrey asks, starting to sound hopeful.

Beca smiles awkwardly, “No, we’re just friends.”

"Oh." Aubrey visibly straightens and puts on her biggest, brightest—and most fake—smile. "Okay, then. It was…" she backs toward the door, "lovely to see you, Beca."

After she leaves, Beca texts Chloe.


End file.
